


The Three Of Us In My Flat

by thisaintascene



Series: The 3 Player Game Chronicles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And they make too much noise, Because they're assholes, Clarke and Lexa have too much sex, F/F, Polyamory, Polyamory is love, Pre-OT3, Raven is annoyed by Clarke and Lexa, Threesome - F/F/F, pOLYAMORY IS LIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaintascene/pseuds/thisaintascene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you hear your housemate having loud sex, a cool thing to do is kick down the door and shout ‘PLAYER 3 HAS ENTERED THE GAME’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Of Us In My Flat

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I was kinda having writer's block, and aparently the way to get over it for me is... writing ot3 fic.  
> Holy shit, I loved writing this.

Things used to be so easy. So good, so calm.

Not to say that Clarke was an exceptional roommate. She was not. 

From how she always drank all the coffee in the morning leaving _none_ for Raven, to the disastrous rainbow-colored mess of painting supplies always scattered _everywhere._ She was not the person most inclined to clean. Ever. She fell asleep when Raven tried to explain her projects to her. _” What are you working on, Raven?” “Well, I’m winding the copper wire around the AA battery. This trailing end of Copper Wire needs to have all of the enamel completely sanded off because-”._ Clarke was already snoring.

But she could live with all of that.

Apparently, according to Clarke, she was not perfect either.

She disagreed. But whatever.

But at least she didn’t torture her best friend every time she had sex with someone. How? It was actually very simple. She wanted to have sex with someone, _she went to their place._

Especially if she knew Clarke was going to be home.

Respect. It’s called respect.

But nooo. Clarke just could not do that. At least not since Lexa came -pun intended- into the picture, all beautiful and perfect and so damn fascinating according to Clarke.

It had not been that bad at first, because they were on that stupid phase in which Raven was pretty sure both knew they had the hots for each other but they were _so, so_ dumb that it had taken them like two months to actually do something about it.

Well, now she wished it had taken them years. Because they _had done something about it._.

Holy shit, they were doing something about it at least three times a week, and those were only the times Raven was home to suffer through it.

At the fourth needy moan she hears coming out of their room, and she’s 100% sure it belongs to Lexa, she takes her laptop and makes a run for the door. Studying at the nearest Starbucks sounds a lot more appealing that hearing her best friend have sex with what sounds like the biggest bottom she has ever encountered. Like, what the fuck is Clarke doing to her?

Raven entertains those thought for a few seconds, but quickly decides that thinking about what her roommate could be doing to her girlfriend's body in entirely too weird. Even for her.

It’s this whole thing. It’s making her sexually frustrated and _it’s not fair._

Because she has seen Lexa. And fuck. Not fair.

She’s happy for Clarke, she’s thrilled that it worked out for her. Lexa is smart, and respectful, unlike a lot of Clarke’s ex-boyfriends.

But Raven still feels like she’s rubbing it in her face, even though she knows feeling like that is stupid. Clarke probably doesn’t even realize. She sits in a table and opens her laptop. Another look at the essay gets her to shake the thoughts away and dedicate her whole attention to something that is actually beneficial for her.

She drinks two frappuccinos and eats three chocolate muffins before, after more than two hours at the Starbucks, she decides to head back to the apartment. After all, Lexa and Clarke _must_ be done by now.

She starts wondering if her roommate and the girlfriend will be watching a movie, like they normally do after sex, and if she will join them, like she normally does. Probably. She likes spending time with them, even if she and Lexa barely talk.

Well, Lexa barely talks. But Raven has no problem filling the silence on her own. And the tall serious-looking girl always nods and sometimes she even smiles, so that’s enough to get Raven going.

Clarke usually falls asleep halfway through the movie.

She arrives at the apartment and opens the door expecting to see them on the couch. They are not, and Raven shrugs and closes the door. She drops her stuff on the table before sprawling on the couch. She thinks they’re probably out, doing whatever happy couples do when they are done having sex (boring, she thinks, so fucking boring). The phone on her pocket vibrates and she takes a look at it, laughing at Octavia and Bellamy bickering on the group chat. She’s about to insult someone, she’s not sure which one of the siblings, but a noise from down the hallway stops her.

She stills, waiting for another noise that tells her _if there is someone on her fucking apartment and she’s not aware._

“Fuck, Lexa!” Raven’s eyes widen and she stares at the closed door exasperated. “Holy sh-! Oh my god!”

Apparently, there is someone _fucking_ in her apartment.

The screams get louder and louder every time Clarke opens her mouth, and Raven is not even annoyed anymore. She’s fucking pissed.

 _Two hours!_

Two hours, she comes back, _and they’re still at it._

For their own health, she hopes they at least took a damn break in between orgasms, holy shit.

“Lexa, either you put another finger in there or I’m going to put it myself! Stop teasing!”

She doesn’t hear Lexa’s answer, but Clarke’s breathing can be heart form the couch, and things are starting to become unbearable for Raven.

The thing is, if you asked any of her friends, they would tell you Raven was the least delicate person they had even encountered. Subtlety of a brick to your genitals, that’s what they would say.

And they were so, so right.

She stands from the couch, takes a few firm steps towards the pornographic sounds that are ringing in her ears like a bomb just exploded somewhere, and she opens the door.

“PLAYER THREE HAS ENTERED THE GAME!”

They freeze.

They completely freeze, and they turn to look at her with shocked faces accompanied by a weak squeak from Clarke. Lexa is just really, really still and Raven wonders for a moment if she has turned into a statue.

The image is terribly comical and she’s about to crack up laughing when she realizes Lexa’s three fingers deep into Clarke, her hand now completely motionless but _still_ fully inside the other girl. 

She swallows, unable to take her eyes off of it.

Lexa notices, and she makes a small move with her hand, Raven doesn’t know if to take it out or if to position better her fingers, but it drawls a grunt from Clarke, and a moan escapes Raven’s throat.

Fuck.

She’s looking at her best friend and her girlfriend mid-fuck, naked in bed, and she just moaned.

 _‘well, I… guess they’ll take a good lesson out of this…'_

Nothing else to do here, she thinks.

Why the fuck is she still staring?

She thinks she sees a smirk appear on Lexa’s lips. She proceeds to stare at them. Plump, swollen, slightly dark lips probably from kissing Clarke for hours and being on the receiving end of a lot of biting.

Raven unconsciously bring her thighs together, feeling the pressure and the sensation deep in her belly. She’s also positive her underwear is wet, but that’s been that way probably since she heard the first moans.

She’s been turned on all afternoon.

“Are you going to come in or what?”

She locks eyes with Lexa startled, the face of the other girl giving nothing away. If not for the fact that Raven has seen her lips move as she said the words, she’d have refused to believe that sentence had come out of the stoic looking girl.

“What?” The question comes from both her and Clarke. A high-pitched sound from both their voices fused.

Clarke is blushing so much Raven thinks she’ll explode at any moment, but Lexa remains totally unfazed.

She sounds almost bored when she continues. “Are you into it, or was that you just talking? Because my hand is getting stiff.”

“Lexa, what the f-”

Raven watches astonished as Clarke splutters.

“Clarke.”

The words comes from Lexa, soft as always. Raven has heard the girl say the name more times that she can count, Lexa seems to have a particular fixation with repeating Clarke’s name, and not only in bed, but _in any situation._

Still, Raven wonders how she makes it sound so different each time. The same word repeated over and over with the same reverence and yet, with a complete different meaning.

This time it sounds like “come on, don’t act like you don’t want this” and Raven wonders at what point she came to understand each and every one of Lexa’s _Clarke_ ’s. 

The blonde girl (her best friend, she reminds herself) stares at her girlfriend mouth half opened, until she finally manages a strangled “What?”

“It’s not a big deal. I know you think I don’t know, but you kinda told me once when you were drunk.”

“What are you talking about?” Her voice is high-pitched and panicked, and Raven would laugh if she wasn’t feeling so damn hot. Her head, her face, her everything feels hot and she doesn’t understand how something as simple as giving her roommates (Lexa spends so much time in this apartment, she’s started seeing her as your roommate too) a much needed lesson about respect and privacy and common decency has turned into this.

“ _I would let Raven fuck me with the remote control if she wanted._ ” Lexa enounces it with a smug look in her eyes and half a smile that reeks of superiority and Raven wants to attach her own lips to hers and make her shut the fuck up.

The thought is not as disturbing as it should be for some reason.

“I- I don’t… rem-“

“You were really drunk, I’ll give you that. And Raven’s dancing at the club was… borderline obscene.” Lexa stares at Raven, and the mechanic sees something like hunger in the other girl’s eyes. Her chest is about to explode, and she starts fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt, incapable of keeping her hands still.

Clarke is looking at Lexa with a worried expression but the other girl turns to her and simply says “I don’t mind, Clarke.”

The blonde girl’s eyes widen, her mouth still parted. Raven stares, because she realizes she’s never let herself really indulge in the indisputable beauty that is her best friend, and she suddenly feels years of repressed emotions expand inside of her, like a fucking natural disaster waiting to obliterate everything in its way.

“So,” Lexa speaks but it’s both of them that are looking straight at her, “put you money where your mouth is, _player three._ ”

She doesn’t waste any time in walking a couple of steps, taking Lexa’s face with her hands and smashing their mouths together roughly, earning a groan from the other girl. She separates her lips from Lexa's short after, slowly and deliberately teasing her bottom lip with a small bite, and whispers “How about I put my mouth, and my fingers, wherever the fuck I want.” 

A small squeal from her left startles her. Clarke is looking at them both with red cheeks, biting her lip, clearly in an attempt to not make more noises, and Lexa’s hand on her cunt has been replaced by her own.

Lexa is licking her own fingers, a proud smile on her face.

Raven looks at Lexa, and after a nod (seriously, when did they become so good at non-verbal communication), she kisses Clarke like she has never kissed anyone. Clarke hums appreciatively and Raven deepens the kiss, thoroughly exploring every corner of her mouth with her tongue.

She feels Lexa behind her. Long fingers start touching her back, nails barely scratching at the sensitive skin, and she moans into Clarke’s mouth. She helps Lexa take out her shirt by raising her arms, and in seconds Lexa has gotten rid of her bra.

Her pants come next. And her underwear. A joint effort between Lexa and Clarke, the latest now sucking on her left nipple.

Raven falls back into the bed, Clarke following, her mouth still attached to her chest.

She barely sees Lexa behind the blonde, but she notices the hand appearing on Clarke’s hip and slowing moving down into her folds. Clarke raises her head from Raven’s nipple when three fingers enter her, but she quickly recovers and starts prepping kisses all over her stomach until she reaches her clit.

Raven closes her eyes. She doesn’t notice anything except for the tongue that is making her scream obscenities like there is no tomorrow. And, holy shit, she really does not care if there is or if this is the end of the fucking world.

She’s too overwhelmed by pleasure to care about anything right now.

 

****

 

She wakes up a few hours later. There’s still some light coming from outside the window, but apparently they were all so exhausted after the third (or fourth? It’s difficult counting when there are three people instead of two) round that they all fell asleep, nevermind that it was daylight still.

Raven’s pretty sure Clarke is snoring.

Lexa looks as she always does. A freaking masterpiece, made of marble and stone.

But Raven has now seen Lexa’s face as she came. After she had fucked her both with her fingers and her mouth (she always made good on her promises). And Lexa had screamed, and cried, and breathed out foul words, swearing like Raven had never heard her swear.

She had been anything but stoic, and Raven feels immensely proud to have witnessed that.

She’s still half-sleep, and she doesn’t want to be the only one who’s up, mostly because she can’t even think about leaving the bed right now. She’s tucked between the other two girls, and she’s perfectly fine right there. ‘Raven sandwich’, she thinks, her mind groggy.

She moves her left arm upwards, and settles her hand on Clarke’s boob, because she can.

Then, she proceeds to intertwine her legs with Lexa's even more than they are, making sure every inch of the girl’s skin is completely touching hers.

She falls asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go pray a lil now.
> 
> (I'll pray for more fic writers to write poly fics because everytime I read one 10 years are added to my life expectancy and all my problems disappear.)


End file.
